Earth-26287
Earth-26287, the multiverse designation of the Community Marvel Cinematic Universe Reboot or just the Community MCU Reboot, is a shared universe originally created by ElectricMayhem and further developed by Blizzard1289, MaxGoji 2.0, BIONICLEToa, AndrewtheKing, and Benspider. The universe is comprised of several films, television series, and miscellaneous media created by different users on the wiki. Timeline *400,000 BP (Before Present) - The Kree come to Earth. Their head scientist, Ruul, captures several different animals, including early humans, and experiments on them using the Cosmic Cube, to test the effects of Terrigen energy on living things. Upon his return to Hala, the Kree homeworld, Ruul attempts to use the Terrigen on himself, only to cause a disaster of humongous proportions. Ruul's AI, the Supreme Intelligence, becomes the new leader of the Kree race. *931 AD - Odin, King of Asgard, wages war against Laufey of Jotunheim, to prevent him from conquering all the Nine Realms. The Frost Giants are defeated and forced into hibernation, with the Asgardians seizing the Casket of Ancient Winters and Odin taking Laufey's son, Loki, to raise as his own. *1930-1939 - Around this time, Amora, born to an Asgardian mother and human father, is raised on Earth by her two parents, and the Asgardian warrior Skurge is sent to watch over her. *1939 - Frost Giants attack Asgard, retrieving the Casket of Ancient Winters. Thor and Loki travel to Jotunheim, starting a battle with the Frost Giants. Thor intervenes, and Thor is sent to Earth for his actions, losing all memory and taking on the identity of doctor Richard Blake. *1939-1945 - Hitler reigns over Germany. It is around this time that the US military recruits Steve Rogers for the experimental super soldier program, bringing the weak young man to peak human perfection. Steve is frozen in arctic waters while battling the Nazi super soldier Red Skull on an airplane, and preserved in ice for the following several decades. Erik Lensherr and his family are held in Hitler's concentration camps. Amora's father is killed in war, causing Amora to snap and murder her mother. *1946-1950 - It is around this time that Amora discovered an ancient prophecy which foretold that a golden-haired woman would become the God of Mischief's bride. Amora believes that woman to be herself. *1970 - The midst of the Vietnam War. Soldiers Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan and Joseph Danvers come across an ancient piece of Kree technology in the Vietnam jungles. *1978 - The events of Heroes for Hire. (TBA) *1984 - Howard Stark, head of the struggling business Stark Industries, discovers a crashed alien ship in Moscow, salvaging the technology to bring Stark Industries to the forefront of technological advancement. *1990 - Joseph Danvers is recruited for the secretive government organization SHIELD, and disappears on his first field mission. *2013 - Tony Stark is kidnapped by the Russian terrorist group, the Terran Wolves, and builds the Iron Man armor with Yo Hensen in order to escape. The Terran Wolves' leader, Anton Vanko, dons his own armor, becoming the Crimson Dynamo. In the ensuing battle, Iron Man becomes an overnight phenomenon, and Tony Stark reveals his identity as Iron Man to the public. *2014 - Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants attack the United Nations building, prompting Charles Xavier's mutant students to fight against them as the X-Men. The X-Men go to Genosha, the base of the Brotherhood, and defeat Magneto. In retaliation to Magneto's attack, the US government brings in the Sterns Research Corporation for experiments in gamma energy. After the project goes awry, scientist Bruce Banner is caught in a gamma explosion, transforming into the raging beast Hulk. Samuel Sterns creates another monster, the Abomination, in an effort to capture the Hulk, only to be defeated by the beast. Meanwhile, in New York, the teenager Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip to Horizon Labs. He becomes the vigilante Spider-Man, and is soon challenged by the super-villain scientist Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man defeats Doctor Octopus, and becomes a controversial figure in New York. *2015 - General Ross confronts Tony Stark and the government enlists him to create the Hulkbuster, a machine capable of defeating the Hulk in battle. Samuel Sterns perfects his gamma control device, entering Bruce Banner's mind and torturing him internally. He lures the Hulk to Nevada, where he attempts to take control of him. However, Bruce Banner's cousin Jennifer, transformed into the She-Hulk after receiving a blood transfusion from Bruce, arrives in Nevada, and helps the Hulk defeat Sterns. *2016 - Bolivar Trask initiates the Sentinel program, unleashing an army of giant robots to destroy mutants. The X-Men fight off the Sentinels, as well as the new Brotherhood, while recruiting several new members. Meanwhile, Richard Blake, still unaware of his true identity as Thor, reunites with his mystic hammer Mjolnir, using it to become the God of Thunder once more. When Loki learns of his true heritage, he seizes control of Asgard, and sends the Destroyer to Earth to battle Thor. Thor fights off the weapon, and goes to Asgard to defeat Loki. *2017 - CIA agent Nick Fury is recruited by SHIELD to stop Baron Strucker, one of the few remaining members of the international terrorist group Hydra, who has gotten access to the unique super soldier serum that created Captain America. Strucker is killed, but the crazed CIA director, William Burnside, takes the serum for himself. After defeating Burnside, Fury is recruited for SHIELD by Dum Dum Dugan. SHIELD later finds the frozen body of Steve Rogers, who hasn't aged at all due to being preserved in ice. Tony Stark battles Hulk in his Hulkbuster armor, and is given a file on all known superhumans by General Ross. Stark ends up rescuing former Brotherhood members Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, and is taken in by SHIELD for harboring fugitives. SHIELD is then attacked by Franklin Hall, a former Stark Industries employee using gravity-manipulating armor to act out his revenge on Stark. Iron Man, the unfrozen Captain America, Thor, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and the escaped Hulk defeat Hall, but the SHIELD Triskelion and the prison boat known as the RAFT are both destroyed in the battle. For defeating Hall before further damage could be done, the six superhumans are seen as heroes, and move into Tony Stark's New York mansion, where they become the super-team called the Avengers. *2018 - The Horizon Labs CEO Adrian Toomes dons an advanced flight-suit, becoming the villain Vulture. In a battle against Spider-Man, the Vulture sets off a series of explosives, destroying the Statue of Liberty and seemingly killing himself. Air force pilot Carol Danvers is exposed to Terrigen energy after crashing into a Kree spacecraft transporting the Cosmic Cube, and is put into a coma for one month. Upon awakening, Carol discovers she has gained superhuman abilities. She is examined by SWORD, and soon helps prevent an invasion from the Kree, who have come to retrieve the Cosmic Cube. After being captured and brought to Hala, Carol makes peace with the Supreme Intelligence, and returns to Earth, only to find the Cosmic Cube has been stolen. In honor of Mar-Vell, one of the Kree soldiers who helped her in battle, Carol takes up the alias of Captain Marvel. The X-Men learn that an organization known as the Essex Corps have been abducting on mutants, and rescue two runaway mutants, Gambit and Rogue, from the Essex's team of mutant soldiers. In a battle against the Essex Corps and their leader, Mister Sinister, the X-Man known as Angel is abducted. The X-Men go to Sinister's base at Alkali Lake, where Sinister transforms several captives into artificial mutants. The X-Man Wolverine confronts his female clone, X-23. In the aftermath of the battle, the Essex Corps test subjects are unleashed, though Angel is still lost. *2019 - Amora, learning of Loki's supposed death, prepares for a prophecy to resurrect him. Amora and Skurge steal the ancient Bloodaxe, one of the few weapons capable of killing gods, in order to gain some of Thor's blood to use in the ritual. The Warriors Three, a trio of heroes from Asgard, save Thor, and help him battle the two villains. Amora opens the portal, but since Thor and Loki are not related by blood, the ritual goes wrong, instead opening a black hole into a dark void full of monsters. Loki, who was trapped in the void since his battle with Thor, makes his way out of the portal undetected. Thor sacrifices himself to destroy the portal, and his death is mourned around the world. Category:Unfinished Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Earth-26287 Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Realities Category:Community Projects